


[Podfic of] Darling it is No Joke

by knight_tracer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: The first thing Stiles thinks when he opens the door is that it’s not his birthday, but someone has sent him some kind of cop stripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Darling it is No Joke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darling It Is No Joke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399194) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Beta by [leish](http://leish.dreamwidth.org/)

Length: 1:32:57  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Darling%20It%20Is%20No%20Joke.mp3) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Darling%20It%20Is%20No%20Joke.m4b)


End file.
